Toph's Love Auction
by hottestjwalker
Summary: 2 years after the final battle Toph decides to have a date auction where she auctions off the GaAang and friends. What will happen when Iroh bids large amounts of gold pieces for Katara as Zuko's date? What will happen? some sukka & taang ZUTARA MUST READ
1. Auction!

Two years after the final battle Toph decides to have a charity date auction where she auctions off the GaAang and some other friends. What will happen when Iroh bids large amounts of gold pieces for Katara as Zuko's date? What will happen?

Sry if it drags on a little. I hope u like it!

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own ATLA.**

"COME ALL! TO TOPH'S 1ST ANNUAL CHARITY DATE AUCTION!" Toph boomed.

Toph is the auctioneer who's started this whole event, so the palace was packed with young people who were either waiting for the charity auction to start or actually see the honorary guest with their own eyes. The honorary guest was Firelord Zuko, who was only here to support his friends and to help get more people to bid.

At first Sokka and Suki were hesitant because they're a couple. But since it's for charity, the two promised to not become jealous or anything if the other got a date.

Katara was all excited at the idea of a date auction, and Aang was just as thrilled.

"In ten minutes we shall start!" Toph shouted again before going backstage.

Backstage everyone including Sokka, Suki, Aang, Katara, Jet, and even Hiru were there getting prepared to get auctioned off by Toph.

Sokka and Suki were as tense as ever. Katara was just red in the cheeks and quiet silienlty asking herself why she was so thrilled before. And Aang was optimistic as always.

Aang noticed how nervous they were. "You guys! Don't be nervous! It's for a good cause!"

"Yeah Sugarqueen! Sparky might even bid for you!" Toph added.

"How many times have I told u Toph, Zuko and I are just close friends!" Katara scolded before taking a nervous look at Zuko who was out in the audience.

"You're lying Katara! As soon as you looked at Sparky your heartbeat just doubled!" the blind Earthbender accused.

Suki giggled and Sokka gagged.

"UGH!"

_10 minutes later…_

_to be continued..._


	2. Iroh Gets Katara for Zuko!

Toph finally enters the stage yelling, "Okay peoples bid, bid, and bid! All proceeds go to the Fire nation's Blindness Center! MAY THE BIDDING BEGIN!"

"First of we'll start with the people from the Earth Kingdom!"

On cue, Hiru casually steps out twirling two rocks in his palm smiling shyly.

"Hiru is a sensitive guy, Ladies! Any bidders?

About 4 teenage girls shout.

Toph yells, "50 gold pieces for Hiru?"

A tall girl in red yells "50!"

Another girl screams "55!"

And another screams "70!"

Toph yells, "70! Any higher? Going once? Going twice? SOLD!"

Then a happy Fire Nation girl and Hiru leave the stage arm in arm.

Toph announces, "Okay now here's Suki! She's my close friend! Now who wants to bid for her?

About 7 boys yell out.

"How about 50 gold pieces guys?" Toph asked.

Then one guys yells, "100!"

No one disagreed.

"Sold then. But wow, that was quick." Toph said confused.

"But next we have Jet! This guy is"- Toph was interrupted mid-sentence.

All of the girls were screaming at the top of their lungs as soon as Jet walked on stage with a smirk and his usual wheat grass hanging out of his mouth.

Toph just rolled her blind sea foam eyes, "Yeah okay then… 100 GOLD PIECES?"

A dozen or more girls desperately yelled "100!"

Toph yells "300?"

"330?

"350?"

"400?"

"500?"

"600?"

Jet was just standing there smirking.

Toph kept yelling those numbers but girls kept yelling back. Then finally she had enough and boomed "1000! Anyone with 1000 so we could get this over with? 1000?"

"1000!" two girls shrieked.

"1030?"

"1045?"

"1050?"

"1055?"

"2000?"

"ENOUGH!" Toph yelled in a stressed maniac tone. "This is gonna go on forever! Both of you pay 2000 and take him and share okay? GO! SHEESH!"

"SOLD!" Toph exclaimed happy that the pandemonium was over.

Then the two annoying girls happily walked side by side with Jet.

"Okay now it's time for the Air Nomad! Twinkles is always fun to be around and he's alllwwwaayyyss friendly"

Then Aang stepped out with his normal attire with a huge smile planted on his face.

And to his surprise girls actually bidded on him.

"50?"

"65?"

"100?"

Toph was becoming jealous…. She had feelings for Aang…

"ah nevermind!" said Toph, "I'll buy Aang for myself"

Everyone was surprised but… whatever…

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE PEOPLE OF THE WATER TRIBE!"

Then Sokka goes onstage, almost trips, then continues walking out with his arms up in the air as if he's the ultimate surprise.

Everyone was so quiet that you could hear the cricket-hoppers chirping in the night…

Then Toph tries to break the silence, "Sokka for 50 gold pieces?"

And all of a sudden Ty Lee excitedly screams, "50! 50! 50! 50!"

And a familiar voice shouts, "100!"

It was Suki who shouted. "100!"

Then Toph butts in, "But War Paint, dontcha have a date you're supposed to be at?"

"I ended it early..." says Suki

"Whatever you say War Paint. So Sokka for 100?"

"200!" yells Ty Lee

"500! Sokka's my boyfriend! So I get to buy him!"

"No way! I'M BUYING SOKKA!"

"NO! ME!"

Sokka's eyes were the size of dinner plates as the girls fought over who bought him.

Suki yells, "700!"

"OKAY! OKAY! 700 IT IS!" Toph said to get the bickering girls to shut up. "Now that that's over we now have Katara!"

There walks a nervous Katara onstage in a red Fire Nation dress that matches the color of her blushing cheeks. She then sees Zuko and smiles at her friend and he nodded back.

"Okay Suga- I mean Katara here, is a stong Waterbender who has the nothing in her but pure niceness." Toph announced trying to hold in a laugh. "So, how about 100 gold coins anyone?"

"200?"

"230?"

Many guys started bidding for Katara.

"400!"

"500!"

"550!"

"600?"

Toph cuts in, "c'mon guys! This might take forever! Who wants Katara for 1000 gold pieces?"

"I DO!" said an old man's voice.

Everyone tuned and saw Iroh yelling "I'll take Katara for 1500 gold pieces!"

"SOLD TO IROH!" says a surprised Toph

Katara wasn't taken aback or anything. She just thought that he wanted to talk to her over some of his Jasmine tea at the old generals' shop like she usually did.

"Hey Iroh!" Katara happily walks over to Iroh and Zuko.

"Hello Katara!" replied Iroh, " Just to let you know...I … er… bidded so you can go on a date with my nephew…"

Zuko and Katara didn't see that coming…

A/N- hey people! can you please review! i really wuld like to kno wat u think! and cmon and tell me wat i did wrong and wat i should do next time! I WANNA LEARN!


	3. Kiss!

"WHAT?" exclaimed Katara "I can't! I don't…. I… I…"

"Uncle, I…I… I never agreed to this!" Zuko argued with his uncle.

"Listen my nephew, you will take her anywhere she desires, and you better do whatever she wants you to do."

"Iroh! I can't go on a date with Zuko! We. Are. Just. Friends." Katara said slowly then blushed.

"Uncle! I don't want t"-

The old man just smiled the creepiest smile Zuko has ever seen, then quickly ran off back to the auction before Zuko could finish his sentence.

Then all Zuko said after that was, "I can't believe my uncle just did that."

All Katara could do was face palm herself in her stress.

The two just stood there in awkward silence.

"Well what do you want to do Zuko? Aang and the others are still on their dates and Toph is still working out the auction"

"Depends on you Katara. Uncle said I'm the one that's supposed to take you wherever you want."

"Your actually gonna listen to him about date advice?" Katara asked.

"Sadly I have to listen to him when it comes to girls. If I do anything wrong on a date he'll have a heart attack."

"The beach. How about we go to the beach then?" she said randomly

"The beach it is."

Katara and Zuko finally arrive at the beach even though it's nighttime.

They decide to just lay there on the cool sand stare at the stars and Yue, the moon.

Katara and Zuko were completely at ease now and relaxed.

The two start talking about good memories back when the GaAang were trying to defeat Ozai.

"Hey Zuko, Remember when we were all having a group hug and Appa just jumps on us?" Katara reminded Zuko again. "Or when you said that you thought your firebending was weak because you're not mad so Sokka just tried to get you mad by poking you with a stick?"

"Yeah. Of course I remember. I almost burned your brother to a crisp for that."

"But your firebending is all good now right?" Katara asked.

"Yup. My firebending is all good and proper thank you very much!"

"You wanna spar like we used to then?" she asked Zuko all of a sudden

"You're on!"

The two stood a distance apart in their fighting stances on the dark beach.

"You ready Sifu Hothead?"

Zuko attacked first in a fiery back kick in response to Katara who easily defended the attack with a towering wall of salt water. Then Katara swiftly bended her wall of water into hundreds of ice spears sending them straight towards Zuko. But Zuko was too fast. He melted the ice spears until it was nothing but a cloud of steam and then sent a high burning ax kick to Katara. The Waterbender quickly sidestepped the fire and water whipped the Firelord playfully across the face. Zuko was caught off guard and so Katara took the chance to make multiple ice daggers and throw them towards him. She stopped the attack a few inches from his face and said, "Bam! You're dead. I win."

Zuko couldn't help but smile his crooked smile that made Katara's heart flutter.

"You didn't win yet." He said.

And while Katara was still confused from what he just said. And with Katara holding the daggers over their heads, Zuko quickly squat, spun, and kicked out his leg to kick her leg so that the standing girl would fall. Zuko quickly jumped onto Katara so that when she stopped bending the little ice daggers wouldn't fall on her. He felt the blunt end of daggers lightly fall on his back.

And once the daggers stopped falling he looked down to Katara then deep blue eyes met melted gold ones.

And Katara and Zuko just did what they have been wanting to do to each other for the longest time.

They finally kissed.

They didn't care that anyone could see them on the beach kissing. They were in total bliss. It felt right! It like nothing in the world existed but the two of them. Until…. Toph arrives….

_A/N : WAIT WAIT! THERES MORE! Review ! REVIEW! THIS IS THE BEST THING IVE WRITTEN SO FAR! SO REVIEW! AND ILL WRITE MORE! I HAFTA!_


	4. Toph's Skipping!

_! I don't care if only like 3 people just reviewed but still….THANKS! Oh and this I s dedicated to my 1__st__ 3 reviewers. C! I just get so hyper when I read a review!_

_DISCLAIMER-I do not own ATLA_

"I knew it! I knew it knew it knew it!" sang Toph.

And then Zuko and Katara broke from their embrace in the sand being very surprised.

"I know I can't feel vibrations well in the sand but I knew what you two were doing! I kkknnnewww that you guys would be kissing! Sugarqueen and Sparky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Both Katara and Zuko were both red.

"Toph! You.. you..I… we.." Katara stuttered.

"We were kissing…" Zuko finished her sentence shamefully.

"BWAHAHAHAAAHAHAH!" laughed Toph with glee.

"Toph please don't tell anybody! Especially Sokka!" Katara begged. "we'll tell the others later! Just stay quiet!"

" U. Saw. Nothing." Zuko told Toph in his deadly voice.

"Well of course I saw nothing, Sparky! I'm BLIND stupid!"

Zuko's eyes widened as he realized that…

"Don't worry! You two lovebirds' secret is safe with me. I will tell no one. But I'm not gonna lie just to keep it a secret." Toph told the two. "and you're gonna hafta tell the others whats going between you two sometime."

Then Toph just turned around and started skipping away from the dark beach and to the palace. And seeing Toph skip was a very strange sight to see.

Katara turned to Zuko, "Zuko. I.. ..,"

Zuko pulled Katara in for another kiss. But lightly this time. Then he whispered in her ear, "Katara, I've always liked you. And you know that. And we're gonna have to tell the others sooner or later what's going on."She just nodded her head in Zuko's warm chest and smiled at his calming words.

And they both walked to the palace hand in hand and covered in sand. (A/N: haha sry didn't mean to make it rhyme.)

_The next morning at breakfast…_

"So guys how were your dates?" asked Aang cheerfully.

"Mine was wonderful!" replied Sokka. "Even though it was the same as every date Suki and I have together."

Suki just glared at her boyfriend.

"How 'bout you Katara? Who did you go with?" Aang asked the Waterbender.

"I..er… my..date?" Katara sputtered.

Then Zuko came to the rescue saying, "She was with me..… and… my uncle…. At his teashop…."

"Yeah my 'date' wasn't really a date. Iroh bid for me. And so Zuko, Iroh, and I went to his teashop and just talked like usual." Katara lied.

"Yup." Agreed a relieved Zuko.

Sokka, Suki, and Aang believed their story. But not Toph obviously.

Katara and Zuko nervously looked at Toph and saw the girl just grinning from ear to ear.

Zuko changed the subject from them to Toph and Aang, " So… Toph, how was YOUR date?"'

It was Toph's turn to blush and sputter, "Oh, mine? It was great. Aang and I had a really good time at a restaurant and then we had a…. nice walk."

Sokka was confused and so he instigated, "A… nice walk? Really?"

"All we did was go out for a bite to eat and then we took a nighttime walk Sokka." Aang said.

"HEY WAITER! Can I have more breakfast?" Sokka said with his mouth packed with stewed Sea Plums falling from his mouth.

Suki scolded Sokka to chew with his mouth closed and then Zuko and Katara were finally relieved when the GaAang began talking about different subjects.

_Later that day…_

"Zuko!"

Zuko turned to face who called him, "Hey Uncle."

"So are you happy that I got you and Katara on a date?" the old general asked.

"uh. Yes…"

"So you like her more than a friend?"

"Yes."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Ye- Uncle! Why are you asking so many questions? I'm going to go insane!"

"Just curious! I just knew you and Katara would be a very good couple and that you guys have something."

"Wait, wha? What do you mean that Katara and I have something? I don't think we're even a couple yet."

"Zuko, every time you see her, you just stop and stare… and you… you really do like her more than a friend don't you?"

"Yes, Uncle I thought we covered that all ready." Zuko said a little mad now, "Listen Uncle, it was one date. Nothing has happened and we are not a couple."

And at that Zuko turned around and left.

Zuko's Mind as he walks away from his Uncle:

_Why was Uncle asking so many questions? Katara and I are not a couple! I stop and stare every time I see her? I do? But she's so pretty and I... I… What am I thinking? I'm her friend not boyfriend. But I kissed her. Twice. On a 'date'. _Gulp._ And I told her I liked her…. Wait…I do like her. I'm gonna go ask her out! HA! IM GONNA GO ASK HER OUT!_

_In the afternoon that day…_

Katara was walking in the halls of the palace exploring all of the different rooms. And then she came across Zuko…..

A/N: im gonna write more chapters. Maybe like 2 more. Idk yet. BUT.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Telling the GaAang!

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA!

"Hey Zuko!" said a happy Katara "You wanna go to the beach again today?"

Zuko was surprised that Katara was asking to go to the beach and not him asking Katara.

But instead he said, "Katara, I don't think we should. I'd absolutely love to go, especially with you. But I think we need to tell the others about what we feel about each other before we do anything else."

"Okay. If you wanna tell them how we feel about each other… that's fine… if you wanna get your butt whooped by Sokka."

"Okay, beach. Let's go to the beach." Zuko said a with a little surprise in his voice.

"Zuko," Katara grabbed his face "I was kidding. He's not gonna kick your butt. Now let's go tell them."

When Zuko and Katara walked into the dining room hand in hand Sokka almost choked on his fire puffs.

"Katara.. how di.. why are.. what in the… " Sokka's voice cracked. "YOU." He pointed at Zuko

Suki was squealing at seeing them holding hands and Aang was dead quiet, but Toph was rolling around the floor clutching her stomach and laughing with tears rolling down her eyes.

"You guys," said Katara, "Zuko and I kinda have a thing for each other.."

"And whatever you say Katara and I will still feel the same about each other. But we're just telling you, that were gonna start going out." Said Zuko

Sokka got his words back and said, "No way Katara! He's Firenation! He's our enemy!"

"Sokka! You even considered him as your best friend! You've told me before! And how is he our enemy when he's helped us defeat his own father?" Katara yelled at her brother.

For once Sokka didn't know what else to say so Zuko continued talking, "When Toph had that auction my uncle bid for Katara. And he got Katara for me as my 'date'. And that's it. We just wanna tell you guys that we're gonna start going out"

_Later at the beach…_

"I'm surprised. Sokka didn't murder you. I'd think he'd just-"Katara said noticing Zuko's gold orbs staring at her "Zuko? Uh… why are you looking at me like that?"

Then out of no where Zuko just goes up to Katara and starts kissing her deeply. Her arms wound around his neck and her fingers grabbed onto his hair in response. Zuko's hands were around her waist gripping tightly. They stood there, kissing in their own world and completely at ease.

"What was that for?" Katara asked pulling away breathlessly

"For all the times that I wanted to kiss you."

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! THIS CHAPTER WAS HORRIBLE! AND IT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER TOO! IM SOOO SORRY! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE MY NEXT STORY BETTER! I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE! REVIEW! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON!**


End file.
